That Deer Is Mine!
by Park Dobby
Summary: Status musuh yang bertukar mengikut perasaan dalam suatu peristiwa yang tidak dijangka. BOYSLOVE! YAOI! MPREG! NC19! MATURE! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!
1. chapter 1

**Title: That Deer Is Mine!**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Support Cast: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Ravi (VIXX)**

 **Pairing: HunHan Feat Kaisoo and Chanbaek**

 **Genre: Romance,YAOI,Boyslove,NC19**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Author: Park_Dobby**

 **Summary: Status musuh yang bertukar mengikut perasaan dalam suatu peristiwa yang tidak dijangka. BOYSLOVE! YAOI! MPREG! NC19! MATURE! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Tapi Baekhyun milik chanyeol! Bacause CHANBAEK is REAL!! This story is Mine!**

 **Warning: Boyslove, Yaoi, Mature, typo(s) everywhere, Bahasa kasar bertaburan, Don't like Don't read!**

 **A/N: This story is 100% from my own imagination. It's maybe weird because this story i've wrote continues without any of outline for this fiction. Hope who read this story enjoy! Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Park Dobby Present~**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **HUNHAN FOREVER!!**

.

.

.

.

 **SM HIGHSCHOOL**

Riuh bunyi sorakan pelajar Sm Highschool apabila tibanya dua kereta ferarri masuk ke halaman SM SH. Sorakan mereka semakin kuat apabila ada 4 pemuda tampan keluar dari ferarri putih dan merah tersebut. Mereka ialah EXO kumpulan pelajar istimewa SM Highschool.

Pertama, pemuda yang keluar dari ferarri putih tersebut ialah Oh Sehun. Sehun ataupun Ice Prince (gelaran yang diberi oleh siswa SMHS) memiliki perwatakan dingin, datar namun ia tetap kelihatan cool. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam putih adalah kelainan yang sangat menawan, ia memiliki mata yang tajam, memiliki tinggi 183 cm pada umur 19 tahun dan ia merupakan anak CEO **_COEX COPR_**., Oh Kyuhyun.

Pemuda kedua yang berkulit tan dan membawa bola basket ditangannya itu ialah Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenali sebagai Kai, ia merupakan kepten basket SM SH yang amat dikagumi. Kai juga adalah best dancer SM SH, ia merupakan anak kepada pemilik **K_Ferarri Sport Cars** dan memiliki namjachingu bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Pemuda ketiga yang keluar dari ferarri merah sambil membawa gitar dibelakangnya adalah Park Chanyeol, anak pemilik SM Highschool, Park Yoochun. Chanyeol ialah ketua bidang musik SM Highschool, dengan tinggi 186 cm chanyeol juga merupakan seorang composer dari SM Ent.

Pemuda terakhir yang keluar dengan headset dilehernya ialah Kris Wu, sepupu chanyeol dari Kanada. Kris berketurunan China-Kanada yang memiliki tinggi 190 cm, berperwatakan dingin, rambut berwarna blonde dan mempunyai tatto pada tangan kirinya yang bertulis ' **DRAGON** ' berserta gambar naga pada bawah tulisan tersebut.

Keempat pemuda tersebut berjalan masuk ke kelas meraka XII. Meraka hanyalah remaja yang berumur 19 tahun yang memiliki pencapaian cemerlang. Mereka duduk di penjuru belakang kelas pada tingkap yang menghadap ke lapangan basket dan bola sepak.

"Hyung,esok appa ingin ketemu.." Kata chanyeol pada kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm..Arraseo.." Balas Kris

"Hun, kamu ikutkan tandingan basket nanti?" Soal kai pada sehun

"Tidak Kkamjong." Balas sehun

"Hun, kamu itu pemain MVP SMHS! Datanglah Hun~~ Jebal~~" Rayu Kai

"Ck, MVP? Tidak Mahu." Balas sehun lagi

"Hun... Tolonglah" Rayu kai lagi

"Hun" Panggil kai

"Akan ku fikirkan.." Balas sehun akhirnya

"Gumawo~~" Kata Kai kemudian memeluk sehun

"Hmm.." Balas sehun kemudian menolak tubuh Kai menjauh daripadanya.

"Dobby hyung, esok malam ini kamu ada acara di kafe yoora nuna kan?" Tanya kai pada chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya

"Yups. Kyungsoo akan membawa lagu Love Yourself, aku cuma mengiringinya.." Balas chanyeol selepas ia berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

"Hehehe.. Fighting Hyung!! Nanti aku juga akan ke sana melihat hyung.." Kata kai sambil tersenyum kambing

"Ck, Kamu kesana bukan kerna aku kkamjong.. Tahu deh kamu hanya mau lihat kyungsoo-mu itu" Balas chanyeol menyindir

"Iya hyung, sekalian aja kan.. Hehehe.." Balas kai

"Kkamjong, sampai mana tahap pacaran mu dengan Kyungsoo?" soal chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Maksud mu hyung?" Bingung Kai

"Yaa.. Ituu sihh.. Yang.. gimana ya?.." Kata chanyeol ragu

"Apa sih hyung?"

"Tahap sampai mana. pegangan? pelukkan? ciuman? setuhan? atau badan? itu maksud si dobby ini." Kata kris menerangkan

"Ohh.." Kai mengangguk paham

"Yaa yang ituu sihh.." Kata Chanyeol

"Idiot amat." Komen Kris

"Pervert." Sambung sehun

"Idiot ini tetap sepupumu!" Ketus Chanyeol

"Yaa, Whatever dobby~" Ejek Kris

"Jadi... Apa Kkamjong??" Soal chanyeol kembali

"Semua? Ya, memang semua pernah kami lakukan. Kenapa memangnya hyung?" Balas Kai

"Enak yaa?" Tanya Chanyeol sok polos

 **PUK!**

Kris mengetuk kepala chanyeol mengguna rubik kube yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ouch! sakitt tahuu!" Ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Baru tahu rasa!" Kesal Kris

"There's nothing wrong with that kris! I'm a man and i'm curious about it!" Balas Chanyeol

"Watch porn dobby~" balas kris santai

"Hyung, aku punya koleksi yang hot! Mau coba?" Ujar kai tiba-tiba sambil memainkan kedua keningnya pada chanyeol

"Watching porn isn't my style man." balas chanyeol kembali

"Stop guys, teacher here." Ucap sehun dingin

"Oh man! Study again?! Brahh" Ujar chanyeol malas

"Why Mr.Park, Is there something wrong?" Soal guru Kim

"No, sir." Balas chanyeol

"Thats good. Let's get started our classes!" Ujar guru kim

"Yes, sir!"

 **Rest Time**.

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun berjalan ke kantin dengan gaya macho masing-masing. Kris, memakai headset ditelinganya, Chanyeol membawa gitar kesayangannya sambil memainkannya, Kai dengan bola basket ditangannya melakukan putaran bola menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan Sehun, ia hanya berjalan sambil memutar kunci ferarri yang ada ditangannya.

Mereka kini duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan gelanggang basket. Tiba-tiba seorang pelajar yang berambut kuning menumpahkan jus anggurnya pada baju sehun dengan sengaja. Semua siswa SM Highschool terkejut dan riuh apalagi Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai yang akan meletup jika pria itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"WOW! Hell Man! Are you blind or what?!" Tengking Chanyeol kesal

"Are you Fool?!" Ucap kris

"Fuck Man! How dare are you?!" Bentak Kai

"Upss, Sorry my mistake." Ucap pria itu santai dengan nametag ' **Ravi Lee** '

"Stop your fucking acting ravi!" Balas Kai

"Relax guys.. I don't mean it, right Oh Sehun?" Ujar ravi sambil mengelap tangannya pada kemeja depan sehun

"Motherfucker--" Bentak Kai yang nyaris memukul wajah ravi tetapi sehun memberi signal untuk berhenti

"It's okay man." Balas sehun sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia membuka kemejanya hingga melihatkan tubuh polos dengan chocolate abs sempurna miliknya. Ia memberi kemeja itu kepada ravi dan berlalu ke markas mereka.

"UPSSS, Sorry. I didn't see you right there man." Kata kris santai apabila tangannya menumpahkan coffee latte milik chanyeol pada baju serta seluar ravi kemudian berjalan keluar kantin.

"Now PERFECT!" Ujar chanyeol girang sambil bertepuk tangan apabila ia meletakkan straw miliknya diatas kepala ravi kemudian berlalu pergi mengikut Kris dan Sehun.

"OH MAN I'M SORRY. Is that my mistake?!' Kata kai selepas ia memberi tumbukan pada pipi kanan ravi dangan kuat. "Mian, tangan aku memang tidak boleh tahan jika melihat sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Ha ha ha rasanya ingin dihancurkan. Am i right Ravi?!" soal Kai sinis kemudian meninggalkan ravi yang diketawakan oleh seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin.

"Shut Up!! FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!!!!" Jerit ravi

"Boss, kamu okay?" Tanya anak buah ravi

"Kajja kita pergi." Balas ravi menhiraukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan berjalan keluar dari kantin

"BOOO!!!!!" sorak pelajar lain apabila ravi dan budak-budaknya telah pergi.

 **EXO'S BASE**

Sehun masuk ke markas kemudian ke bilik mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Keis behalan ke ruang tengah kemudian menghidupkan TV. Chanyeol duduk di sofa sebelah kris kemudian memainkan handphonenya selepas ia meletakkan gitarnya. Kai masuk dengan muka kesal sambil memainkan bola basketnya dengan kasar.

"FUCK!! He's damn shit man!" Maki kai

"Oh i'm really agree with that kkamjong." Balas Chanyeol

"So he is our next target right?" soal Kris

"Probably.. yeahh" Balas chanyeol

"He will dead" Kata Kai

"Are you sure Kkamjong? Kamu yakin tidak mau ketemu sama kyungsoo hanya sebab manusia kuning telur itu?" Soal chanyeol menyindir

"Ahh... Yaa--"

"Tidak kan? Hahaha" Ucap chanyeol sambil ketawa keras apabila ia memotong perkataan kai

"Chill man, jangan serius. Kamu santai saja." Kata sehun santai yang baru saja ganti baju

"Tapi hunn.."

"Jong, Ravi itu musuhnya aku bukan kamu. Jadi ia mesti kalah ditanganku sendiri." Ucap sehun memotong perkataan kai

"Kenapa ya si kuning telur itu benci amat sama kamu hun?" Tanya chanyeol

"Well, i'm more handsome and more popular than him? Hahaha" Balas sehun bercanda

"Pede amat kamu hun. Hahaha, tapi benar juga ya XD" Sahut Kai

"Asal namanya maknae selalunya pede." Sahut Kris pula

"Kita cuma beda bulan hyung!" Balas sehun

"And we still your hyung maknae-ya~" Balas chanyeol pula

"Whatever" kata sehun sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kai

"Are we get into the class after this?" Soal kai malas

"No, we're going to club after this!" Balas chanyeol

"Yess! Assa!" Jerit kai girang

"Club? Aku tidak mau berjumpa dengan rusa gila itu lagi" Kata sehun

"Memang.. sebab kau tidak mau menghancurkan club kunjungan kita lagi kan.. Hahaha" Balas chanyeol jahil

"Bila sih kamu akan akur?" Soal Kris

"Hyung, ia itu rival besarku!" Balas sehun

"Oh yaa? semenjak ia kalahkan kamu dalam Basketball Championship di Pyeongchang kan? Mengaku saja lah hun. Hahaha" Balas Kris menyindir

"Hyung, sehun kan tidak suka akan namanya kekalahan. Yakan Hun?" Sahut Kai

"Ya mesti lah!" Ujar sehun bangga

"Hun.." Panggil chanyeol

"Kenapa?" Soal sehun terus memandang chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kris

"Ayo kita taruhan!" Seru chanyeol

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Soal sehun malas

"Basket Hun! Basket!" seru chanyeol lagi

"Yeahh call!" Sorak kai girang

"Basket apaan?"

"Bulan march nantikan ada tandingan basket lagi Black Jack VS Real MU untuk menentukan trofi Raja Basket di Seoul!" Jelas chanyeol teruja

"Jadi?" Soal sehun

"Yaa nanti saat game mulai kasi kalah saja rusa yang merebut MVP kamu masa di Pyeongchang Maknae-ya!" Sahut Chanyeol lagi

"Benar tu Hun!" Sokong kai

"Jadi apa taruhannya?" Tanya sehun

"Taruhannya ialah jika kamu menang hun, gelaran MVP akan kau dapat kembalikan? Juga kamu telah kalahkan si playmaker Real MU! Bukan itu aja Hun, Team kita akan jadi **RAJA BASKET** di seoul man!" Ujar kai semangat

"Tapi jika kau kalah hun, kau akan diikat sama rusa china itu 24 jam!" Sahut Chanyeol

"Simple Hun, tinggal menang aja." Kata Kai

"Okay, deal." Balas sehun santai.

 **ODULT CLUB**

Keempat pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam club tersebut. Kai membawa kyungsoo yang ada dirangkulannya sejak persembahan di kafe yoora nuna tamat. Chanyeol dan sehun berjalan terus masuk ke bilik yang selalu mereka tempah. Manakala Kaisoo membuang masa bersembang dengan bartender bar tersebut. Kris? ia tidak mengikuti acara mereka hari ini kerana ia memiliki urusan dengan Appa chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya.." Ujar sehun kemudian keluar dari bilik VVIP tersebut dan menuju ke tandas lelaki.

"Ne.." Balas chanyeol sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa empuk tersebut sementara menunggu pelayan untuk menghantar wain yang telah ia order tadi.

Sehun berjalan santai ke arah toilet dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam poket celana jeansnya. Tiba-tiba ada namja kecil yang berlari kearahnya dengan membawa segelas beer yang penuh ditangannya dan BOOM! namja kecil itu telah menumpahkan beernya pada jaket kulit sehun dan ia sedang menindih sehun menyebabkan baju ia juga ikut basah terkena beer tersebut kerana mereka telah jatuh bersama.

"SHIT! Kau tidak punya mata ya?!" Ujar sehun kesal

"Mian Ahjusshi, Aku tidak sengaja.." Ucap namja kecil itu bangun dari tubuh sehun dan terus menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa?! Ahjusshi?! Apa aku setua itu ya?" Kata sehun

"Ani, Aku cuma--" Ayat namja itu menggantung ayatnya apabila ia mengangkat mukanya dan memandang sehun "KAU?!" Jeritnya

"RUSA GILA?!/SERIGALA DINGIN?!" Luhan dan Sehun jerit bersamaan

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada bajuku!" Bentak sehun

"Ya! Itu bukan salahku! Kamu yang berdiri ditengah jalan. Lain kali hindar! HINDAR!" Balas luhan kesal

"Kau yang melanggar aku!" balas sehun

"Aku tidak sengaja!" balas luhan lagi

"Argh! Bodoh amat! Minggir!" Kata sehun kemudian masuk ke toilet dengan wajah kesal

"Memang ia aja yang kesal?! Aku juga!" Gumam luhan lalu ikut masuk ke toilet

 **TOILET**

"Ya! Pengutit! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak sehun apabila ia lihat luhan juga masuk ke toilet

"Apa kau bilang?! Pengutit?! Dasar serigala dingin! Ya tidak la, buat apa aku mengutit orang macam kau. Perasaan amat sihh." Balas luhan

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini rusa gila?!" Balas sehun kembali

"Mau tahu aja sihh, sibuk amat! Ini, bajuku juga kotor! Fikir kamu saja?! By the way, mohon tahu ya, toilet ini awam deh bukan milik kamu!" Kesal luhan

"Pergi aja ke toilet yang lain!" Gumam sehun kemudian membuka jaket kulitnya, meninggalkan t-shirt hitam polos yang melekat pada tubuh gagahnya

"Cihh.. Fikir toilet ini punya dia apa?!" Ucap luhan kemudian masuk ke toilet belakang sehun

 **BAM!**

Pintu toilet dibuka dengan kasar dan empat pemuda masuk sambil ketawa besar-besaran. Mulanya sehun tidak ambil peduli akan perkara yang akan berlaku dan terus membersihkan jaketnya di sinki toilet dengan tenang. Tapi sehun mulai memerhatikan keempat pemuda tersebut apabila mereka membuka pintu toilet yang luhan masuk seketika tadi.

"Ohh rusa Real MU ada disini gais" Ucap namja berbadan besar tersebut

"Kalian mahu apa?!" Balas luhan ketus

"Joon, ia tengah buka baju ni. Mahu kami tolong?" Kata namja satu lagi

"Benar. Kulitnya putih mulus gitu, boleh ya kami rasa sedikit." Kata namja yang bernama joon tadi

"Vernoon, tutup pintunya." Perintah namja yang satu lagi

" Siap boss!" Ujar namja yang berambut pink lain

Keempat pemuda tersebut mendekati luhan yang berada di penjuru tandas sambil menggenggam erat bajunya yang belum ia sempat pakai kembali.

"Jebal.. Jangan mendekat." Ucap luhan takut

" Hahaha... Imut sekali rusa ini.." Balas lelaki yang bernama joon tersebut

"Menjauh!" Bentak luhan

"Untuk? Tidak apa manis, kita senang- senang dulu." Ujar namja yang berambut pink pula

"Jin,jangan basa basi. Kita santap aja!" Ujar namja lain yang bernama Ken

"Menjauhh! Kalau tidak..." Ucap luhan kemudian menggantung ayatnya

"Kalau tidak apa manis?" Soal vernoon sambil mengelus pipi putih luhan

"Kalau tidak aku panggil kekasihku kemari!" Balas luhan sambil menepis tangan vernoon dengan kasar

"Apa ia ada disini ya rusa manis?" Ejek ken

"Sudah, buka seluarnya!" Perintah joon

"Okay boss!" Balas tiga namja yang lain

"Jangan... Jebal..." Rayu luhan takut

"Diam!" Bentak joon

"Hiskk.. Tolong.." gumam luhan

 **BRAK!**

Pintu toilet tersebut terbuka kembali dengan wajah sehun yang muncul sambil tersenyum remeh kearah empat pemuda tersebut.

"Kabur, selagi bisa." Ucap sehun datar

"Apa apaan?! Kamu siapa yang mahu mengarah kami?! Ia milik kami!" Kata joon

"Okay aku beri tiga detik." Ucap sehun kembali dengan nada datar yang sama sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam poket seluarnya dan terus merenung tajam namja yang bernama joon itu tadi.

"Apa?" Soal jin bingung

"Peluang untuk kabur." Kata sehun datar

"Apaan! Minggir! Namja ini milik kami!" Ujar ken

"Tiga..." Hitung sehun

"What the fuck!" Balas vernoon

"Dua..." Hitung sehun lagi

"Fuck dude! He's counting!" Bentak jin

"Satu.. Finish." Ucap sehun datar kemudian meninju telak wajah keempat pemuda tersebut secara bergantian. Tidak parah, cuma pingsan saja. Mudah bukan?

"Hye.." Ujar sehun perlahan

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandang mata tajam sehun dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata sambil memeluk bajunya.

"Hisk, Serigala dingin!" Ucap luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh sehun erat

"Hye.." Dengan perlahan sehun mengelus punggung luhan yang bergetar kemudian menutup tubuh polos itu menggunakan jaketnya. "Hye.." Ulang sehun lagi sambil cuba untuk melepaskan pelukan erat luhan pada tubuhnya tetapi gagal. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sehun. "Kenapa?" Tanya sehun berhati-hati

"A-aku takut serigala dingin.." Gumam luhan perlahan tetapi mampu di dengar oleh sehun

"Kita keluar ya?" Soal sehun kembali dan dibalas sebuah anggukan lembut dari luhan

"Okay.." Balas sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan yang melekat dengannya seperti koala

 **ROOM 1220.**

Sehun membawa tubuh mungil luhan yang tertidur ke apartmentnya. Sehun tidak tega membangunkan rusa imut tersebut hanya untuk menanyakan dimana ia tinggal kerana mungkin luhan masih trauma akan kejadian tersebut dan memerlukan rehat yang secukupnya. Selain itu ia juga tidak mungkin membawa luhan ke hotel akan terlihat seperti murahan pikir sehun.

Sehun meletakkan tubuh luhan di ranjang kingsize miliknya kemudian berjalan ke bilik mandi, ia harus membersihkan bau beer yang ada pada badannya. Selepas 30 minit kemudian, sehun keluar dengan selembar tuala yang melilit pada pinggangnya dan luhan terbangun pada masa yang sama. Sehun berjalan ke katilnya dan duduk di sebelah luhan.

"Hye rusa, merasa lebih baik?" Tanya sehun perlahan

"Ya, terima kasih sehun." Balas luhan menunduk

"Mau mandi? Badanmu bau beer.." Soal sehun dengan memberi luhan sehelai tuala sambil megomentar bau badan luhan

"Ya.. terima kasih.." Balas luhan perlahan kemudian merebut tuala yang ada ditangan sehun dan berlari masuk ke dalam bilik mandi yang terbuka

"Lucu amat" Ucap sehun tanpa sedar kemudian dengan pantas ia memakai short pants miliknya dan baju one piece tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan lengan berototnya

20 minit kemudian luhan keluar dengan rambut honey basah miliknya, luhan berjalan kearah sofa dimana sehun tengah duduk dengan fokus pada laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sehun.." Cicit luhan

"..." Tiada balasan dari sehun kerana sehun tidak mendengar cicitan suara lembut luhan

"S-sehun.." Panggil luhan perlahan sambil menyentuh lengan sehun

Sehun yang merasa seperti ada aura dingin disebelahnya pun terus tersentak ditambahkan lagi apabila luhan tiba-tiba memberi sentuhan lembut pada kulitnya dan kemudian suara lembut luhan membuatkan sehun mendongak. THE FUCK! Apa luhan tengah mengoda dirinya? Demi Dewa Venus! Ia seperti melihat malaikat yang tengah tersesat!

Dengan kulit seputih susu... jari lentik yang menawan.. perut bayi tanpa abs yang menggairahkan... bibir merah alami yang menggoda... leher putih yang mulus... dan mata rusa yang mampu mengugat iman seorang Oh Sehun tambahan dengan rambut basah yang membuatnya kelihatan sexy di mata sehun! Oh My God! Fikiran sehun mula melayang jika tidak ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia sedar.

"Y-ya?" Soal sehun gugup sambil memandang mata menawan luhan yang polos-Well, sehun sebenarnya tengah menahan selengkangnya yang tengah menegang disebabkan imaginasinya tadi.

"Apa bisa kau pinjamkan satu bajumu?" Soal luhan perlahan

"Oh,ya tentu. T-tunggu sebentar.." Balas sehun yang baru menenangkan selengkangnya seketika

"Terima kasih sehun.." Balas luhan lembut sambil mengikuti sehun yang berjalan ke lemarinya.

"Eumm..." Gumam sehun sambil fokus meneliti baju-baju miliknya yang hendak di berikan pada tubuh mungil luhan. "Coba yang ini..." Kata sehun sambil memberikan sehelai kaos hariannya dengan seluar training kelabunya pada luhan

"Okay.." Balas luhan kembali dan menerima pakaian yang sehun berikan padanya kemudian berlari ke bilik mandi.

3 Minutes Later.

"S-sehun..." panggil luhan apabila ia telah selesai mengenakan pakaian tersebut. "S-sehun ini besar... Tidak adakah yang lebih kecil?" ucap luhan sambil memegang pada kolar dan pinggang seluarnya kerana tidak ingin terjatuh.

"Ohh.." Sehun terus memandang leher mulus luhan tanpa berkelip-Astaga, leher itu seperti memanggil sehun untuk menghiasi daerah tersebut.

"Sehun." Ucap luhan menegur sehun.

"O-oh ya, kenapa?" Soal sehun seperti orang bodoh.

"Baju dan seluar ini terlalu besar untuk tubuhku.." Jelas luhan.

"Aigoo, tubuhmu kecil amat sih luhan. Hahaha kajja." Ucap sehun sambil kembali ke lemarinya untuk mencari baju lain yang mungkin sesuai pada luhan walaupun ia tahu bahawa bajunya tidak akan muat pada luhan. "Lu.. Semua kaos dan celanaku saiznya begitu juga.." Kata sehun

"Tidak adakah yang kecil 'sedikit'?" Tanya luhan pada sehun dengan menunjukkan dua jarinya untuk membuat sedikit ruang.

"Hanya ada kemeja sih, tapi saiznya juga sama.." Balas sehun.

"Ya.. berikan saja." Ucap luhan yang pasrah kerna saiz tubuhnya dengan sehun sungguh berbeza, ia seperti pelajar SMP. "S-sehun.." Panggil luhan kembali.

"Ya?" Tanya sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan kemeja sutra hitam miliknya.

"A-aku.. Eum.. Aku pinjam boxermu saja" Ucap luhan malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya memandang lantai yang dingin

"O-oh.. okay.." Balas sehun kemudian memberi luhan kemeja dengan boxer hitam selututnya

"T-terima kasih!" Ucap luhan yang menerima pakaian dari sehun pantas dan berjalan ke bilik mandi kembali dengan kaos dan celana kebesaran yang ia tengah kenakan

"Aigoo, ia sungguh menggemaskan!" Gumam sehun saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan dengan pakaian kebesaran miliknya.-Luhan nampak tenggelam dalam pakaian sehun.

5 minit kemudian luhan keluar dengan kemeja sutra hitam milik sehun tanpa memakai celana kerana besar kemeja itu dapat menutup hingga ke paha mulusnya.-Sungguh boxer yang diberikan sehun langsung tidak nampak! Luhan menyedari bahawa dirinya sedang direnung oleh sehun menyebabkan ia terus menerus menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya kebawah agar dapat menutup kakinya.- Lamanya luhan dalam bilik mandi kerana ia ragu untuk keluar untuk bertemu sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi dengan perlahan luhan berjalan ke arah sehun dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi berisinya.

"Sehun.." Panggil luhan

"O-oh ne? Waeyo?" Tanya sehun dengan muka tegang yang baru saja ketangkapan merenung paha mulus luhan

"Bisa tidak aku tidur dahulu sehun?" Soal luhan malu. -Tapi sesungguhnya luhan nampak begitu menggemaskan dan sexy dengan kelakuan serta pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Oh tentu. Kau tidur di ranjang ku saja. Aku akan tidur diluar." Kata sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlainan.-Sehun hanya tidak ingin memandang luhan, ia takut nafsu serigalanya memuncak keluar dan tidak dapat dihalang.

"Oh tidak! Sehun-ah kamu tidur di sini saja! Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ucap luhan apabila melihat sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidur la di ranjangku." Kata sehun kembali dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

"Sehun..." Panggil luhan sambil menarik wajah sehun untuk memandangnya. "Kalau begitu kita harus kongsi ranjangnya. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipun kita berdua namja. Boleh kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jelas luhan.

"Ohh okay. Tentu saja tidak ada masalah." Balas sehun seperti terpukau dalam pandangan mata rusa milik luhan. -Astaga menggoda amat rusa mungil ini ya tuhan..

"Kalau begitu ayo! Sudah malam, apa perkerjaan mu masih belum selesai?" Tanya luhan perlahan

"Uh?" Bingung sehun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ayo." Ajak luhan.-Seperti istri yang sedang mengajak suaminya untuk melakukan malam hangat saja.

"Okay.." Ujar sehun kemudian menutup laptopnya dan berjalan bersama luhan ke ranjangnya.

Sehun dan luhan kini sedang tidur dengan memandang arah yang berlawanan.-Ya meskipun keduannya belum masuk ke alam mimpi lagi sih. Sehun memandang ke arah kiri dan luhan memandang ke arah kanan.

Luhan tidak tahan dengan posisi itu pun berputar untuk memandang kearah sehun yang hanya memberikan punggung lebarnya yang dibalut one piece tanpa lengan.

Begitu juga dengan sehun yang mulai tidak merasa selesa dengan keadaan tidurnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini ia dan luhan saling berpandangan.-Ia baru sedar yang sejak tadi luhan telah memandangnya.

"Belum mengantuk lagi?" Tanya sehun membuka percakapan.

"Umm.." Balas luhan dengan anggukkan lembut.

"Kenapakah kita berakhir seperti ini?" Soal sehun.

"Ya.. aku juga tertanya-tanya kenapa kita boleh jadi seperti ini sedangkan kita adalah musuh.." Ucap luhan dengan sedikit menggigil.

"Apa kau kediginan? Aku akan mematikan AC-nya agar ruang ini menjadi lebih hangat." Kata sehun panik melihat luhan yang kediginan.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti kau yang akan kepanasan sehun." Balas luhan menghalang sehun dari bangkit untuk mematikan AC-nya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa luhan.. Kau yang harus--"

"Sehun. Cukup aku menyusahkan harimu seharian ini.. Kau tidak perlu berkorban banyak untukku sehun, kitakan cuma musuh.." Ujar luhan tapi ia mengecilkan suaranya pada ayat terakhirnya.

"Hye, Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku seharian ini.. Aku senang bersamamu lu.." Kata sehun tulus.

"Benarkah?" Soal luhan dan dibalas anggukkan kepala dari sehun.

"Kalau begitu..." Ucap sehun bergantung kemudian sehun menarik luhan untuk masuk kedalam pelukkannya "Apakah hangat?" Tanya sehun perlahan.

"Tentu." Balas luhan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sehun.

"Kalau kau perlu sesuatu beritahu saja aku luhan.." Kata sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengusap punggung belakang luhan dengan lembut.

"Umm.." Balas luhan kemudian mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada sehun tetapi dengan tidak sengajanya ia telah melanggar adik kecil sehun yang tertidur.

"Nghh.." Sehun melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya, ia memandang luhan yang sedang mendonggak padanya dengan wajah yang sungguh rasa bersalah

"Mianhae sehun-ah.." Ucap luhan tulus, ia benar-benar rasa bersalah akan situasi sehun sekarang

"Hmm.. Luhan, bisakah kau menjauh?" Tanya sehun sambil menahan ereksinya yang menyakitkan.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya luhan takut

"Aku mahu menyelesaikan urusanku.. sebelum dirimu tidak selamat.." Ujar sehun sambil memberi isyarat mata pada luhan untuk menjauh darinya.

"Huh? Oh.. okay.." Ucap luhan ragu kemudian menjauh, ia merasa bersalah. Ereksi memang sakit jika tidak ditunaskan dengan secepat mungkin kerana ia akan terus membesar, membengkak, tegang dan berdenyut minta dipuaskan.

"Shhh.." Desis sehun perlahan apabila ia bangkit dari ranjang miliknya, tetapi apabila ia ingin beranjak pergi ke bilik mandi di kamarnya tangan selembut poselen menahannya.

"Mian sehun.. Sini biar aku membantumu.." Ucap luhan

"Tidak luhan.. Aku okay, kau kembali saja ke ranjang. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri.." Kata sehun yang masih menahan sakit pada selengkangnya

"Sehun, Kau tidak okay. Sini biar ak membantumu sehun-ah.." Ucap luhan lagi kemudian menarik sehun untuk mendekati ranjangnya semula.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin luhan? Aku tidak ingin memaksa mu luhan..." Kata sehun sambil menatap luhan ragu apabila ia telah duduk dihujung ranjang miliknya.

"Uhm!" Balas luhan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan selengkang sehun yang menggembung.Tetapi sehun menahan bahu luhan apabila luhan cuba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada selengkang sehun.

"Luhan.. Kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk memuaskan ku.. Aku boleh menyelesaikannya sendiri lu.." Ucap sehun tulus.

"Tidak sehun, aku ikhlas untuk menolongmu.. Lagipula aku tahu ini adalah salahku kan? Percaya laa aku akan baik-baik saja sehun-ah.." Balas luhan apabila ia mendongak dan menatap dalam mata sehun kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangan sehun pada sisi badan sehun agar tidak mengganggu acaranya.

Sehun menutup matanya apabila ia merasakan jari jemari lembut luhan berada dipinggangnya. Ia hanya mampu menahan nafasnya apabila rasa sakit denyutan pada juniornya kian menegang.

Luhan juga cuba mengatur nafas dan degupan jantungnya agar tidak terkeluar dari tempatnya.

Pada saat ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang sehun ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali.

Dan luhan bertambah gugup apabila ia menurunkan short pants yang sehun kenakan dengan perlahan kemudian terlihatlah boxer supreme kelabu milik sehun.

"Lu-luhann..." Desis sehun sambil memejamkan matanya erat

"Ung? Wae?" Soal luhan dengan polos

"Bisa cepat? Aku tidak boleh menahannya lagi luhan ini sungguh sakit.. hhhh..." Lenguh sehun

"M-mianhae sehun-ah.. Tahan sebentar.." Balas luhan kemudian menggenggam penis sehun dari luar

"Ohhh.. shhh.. genggam yang erat lu... enghh.." Desis sehun

Apabila luhan mendengar desisan sehun, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada penis sehun.

"S-sehun.." Ucap luhan kemudian memandang wajah sehun yang tersiksa

"Ehmm.. nghh..shhh..Lu... Bukahhh" Ucap sehun dalam lenguhannya

"Huh?" Bingung luhan

"B-bukaa ahhh... nghhh.. boxerku luhhh.." Ucap sehun lagi

"Oh.." Luhan terus menurunkan boxer supreme kelabu sehun dan WOW! Luhan tidak menyangka bahawa adik sehun yang kecil tidak sekecil miliknya dan ia bertambah menakjubkan apabila penis serigala dingin ini lebih besar apabila ia ereksi

"Lu genggam!" Kata sehun yang memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat sprei ranjang miliknya.

"Mian sehun!" Ucap luhan. Ia menggenggam penis sehun dengan erat dan menggocoknya perlahan hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan sehun yang sangat sexy sehingga menyebabkan luhan ikut terangsang.

"Ehm! Ahh.. nghh ahhh hhh.. L-lebihhh.. Hahhh cepatthhh.. ahhh ahh" Ucap sehun dalam desahan kerasnya.

Luhan tidak membalas, ia hanya mempercepatkan kocokan pada penis sehun yang semakin membengkak dan mengeras.

"S-sehun--" Kata luhan terputus apabila sehun menarik tangan luhan yang lain untuk menggenggamnya penisnya.

"Ohh.. nghhh.. luhhh.. l-lebihhh cepathhh.. hhhh.." Ucap sehun sambil membantu kedua tangan luhan yang sedang menggocok juniornya.

Luhan dengan instingnya melepasakan tangan sehun dari turut membantunya dan melakukannya dengan sendiri. Luhan terus menggocok dengan cepat penis sehun tetapi kenapa sehun belum klimaks juga?

"S-sehun.. kenapa ia tidak keluar??" Soal luhan sambil terus memuaskan kebanggaan sehun

"Ahhh nghhh Oh! Fuck! It's stuck! Nghh-- Fuck! shhh" Desahan, makian dan desisan sehun kedengaran apabila sperma miliknya tidak dapat keluar.

"A-aku harus apa sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan panik melihat muka sehun yang sedang menahan kesakitan ereksinya.

"Nghh.. Arghh.." Lenguh sehun

Luhan memandang cemas sehun yang sedang mencengkam erat sprei ranjangnya dan mata yang terpejam menahan kesakitan. Luhan tahu bahawa ini adalah salahnya yang menyebabkan sehun ereksi begini, sungguh ia berasa bersalah kerana ia tahu bertapa sakitnya ereksi yang tergantung tidak habis dipuaskan hingga klimaks.

"Enghh nghh.." Lenguhan sehun kembali kedengaran.

"Sehun bangunn..." Ucap luhan agar sehun berdiri dari posisinya

"Hahhh nghhh hhh ahhh shh" Sambil berdesis sehun cuba bangkit dari posisnya.

Apabila sehun bangun, Luhan dengan pantas menolak tubuh sehun hingga jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang. Luhan menghembus nafasnya kasar kemudian merangkak naik ke atas tubuh badan sehun dan memposisikan wajahnya pada junior sehun yang masih menggeras dan tambah bengkak. Dengan muka merah sempurna luhan menggenggam kembali penis sehun dan kemudian memasukkan junior sehun dalam mulut mungilnya kerana luhan benar-benar malu! Ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan blowjob pada seseorang! -Tambahan pula ini adalah musuhnya!

Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan pada kebanggaanya akhirnya berasa lega kerana ini adalah cara paling cepat untuk membuatkannya klimaks. Luhan terus menaik turunkan kepalanya agar dapat memuaskan junior sehun. -Well, luhan terpaksa melepaskan kesucian mulutnya untuk musuh beratnya. SERIGALA DINGIN INI!

"Ehhmm...nghhh...hahhh...hahhh...luhhh lebihhh cepathhh" Desah sehun keras

Luhan melepaskan penis sehun yang ia kulum. "Akuhh.. hahh.. penathhh sehun-ahh hhh" Ucap luhan dengan nafas yang tersekat-sekat

"Shitt Luhhh..." Desis sehun apabila luhan melepaskan kulumannya. Setelah luhan berkata sehun dengan pantas menarik leher luhan agar dapat memasukkan kembali penisnya dalam mulut mungil luhan. "Ehmm.. nghhh...hahh...hahh...ahhh.." Lenguh sehun nikmat sebaik saja ia merasakan kembali kehangatan rongga mulut luhan. Sehun dengan semangat memegang kendalian kepala luhan untuk mengocok juniornya.

"Enghh!" Luhan merasa penuh. Mulutnya terasa sangat penuh dengan junior sehun yang sangat jauh dari perkataan kecil. Bibirnya terasa sedikit kebas, rahangnya terasa sakit dan rongga mulutnya terus menerus bersentuhan dengan pangkal batang penis sehun. Ia tidak dapat mengawal dirinya kerana sekarang sehun lah yang sedang memegang kendalian kepalanya. Luhan hanya mampu meremas pinggang sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

"Ohh damn god.. Luhann mulutmu adalah syurgaku.. nghh.." Kata sehun keenakan sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat.

Luhan merasakan klimaks sehun mendekat kerana sehun mulai melepasakan pegangannya pada kepala luhan. Luhan dengan insting seorang uke menyedot kuat penis sehun agar sperma sehun keluar kali ini.

"Luhann~" Panggil sehun apabila ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Hahh.. hahhh...haa" Deruan nafas luhan kembali kedengaran apabila ia melepasakan kulumannya sambil cuba menelan habis sperma sehun yang penuh memenuhi rongga mulut mungilnya.

Sehun melihat kearah luhan yang berada si bawahnya dengan muka polos, mata rusa yang menawan, bibir menggoda yang penuh dengan sisa sperma miliknya. Sehun bangun dan menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya lalu mencium bibir ramun luhan yang sejak awal menggodanya, dengan lembut sehun mengulum, menjilat sisa spermanya yang berada dalam rongga mulut luhan.

Luhan yang merasa sungguh lelah dengan blowjob pertama ia lakukan hanya mampu berdiam diri dan menerima apa yang sehun lakukan padanya. Ia juga tidar sedar bahawa dirinya telah berada dalam dekapan erat sehun. Ia naik ke pangkuan sehun begitu saja apabila ciuman basah mereka kian menuntun agar lebih agrasif. Luhan menggalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda tampan yang dengan seriusnya mencumbui bibirnya apabila sehun menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka bersama.

Kedua pemuda yang merupakan musuh berat tersebut telah lena dengan kenikmatan yang mereka capai. Rangsangan dari hormon remaja mereka membuatkan mereka terbuai dengan acara yang lebih memberi kenikmatan pada keperluan nafsu mereka yang sedang membuncak. Sehun terus menikmati bibir ranum luhan dengan keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai one piece tanpa lengan, seluar dan boxernya telah dilemparkan ke sisi ranjang dan luhan yang berada dipangkuannya pasrah.

Sehun terus membelitkan lidahnya dengan luhan berulang kali dan menghisap lidah luhan seperti gula-gula yang nikmat. Luhan yang hanya menerima pelakuan sehun hanya senang dengan meremas lembut rambut hitam/putih milik sehun yang kini tidak teratur.

"Hahhh.. haaa..." Desah sehun apabila ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahhh...hahh..hahh..haa" Luhan mengambil nafas terburu-buru tetapi enggan melepaskan genggamannya pada helaian rambut sehun yang sudah dari tadi ia berantakan.

Sehun terus merenung luhan, ia merenung bibir luhan yang kini membengkak akibat ulahnya. "Miann.." Ujar sehun perlahan.

"Ehemm, tidak apa-apa.." Balas luhan merenung mata sehun dalam.

Sehun membalas renungan luhan dengan meremas pinggang ramping luhan. -Oh dari tadi tanganmu ada disana ya Tuan Oh?

Luhan juga membalas renungan sehun dengan senyuman manisnya kemudian ia meremas rambut belakang sehun apabila ia merasakan remasan sensual pada pinggangnya.

Sehun membalas senyuman luhan kemudian menarik pinggang ramping luhan agar tubuh mereka lebih rapat. "Apa kau pikir apa yang sedang aku pikirkan luhan?" Soal sehun lembut sambil terus meremas bahagian pinggang luhan perlahan.

Luhan menurunkan tangan kanannya kemudian mengusap leher sehun perlahan. "Ya, aku fikir apa yang ada dikepala cerdikmu." Balas luhan.

"Tapi kitakan musuh luhan.." Kata sehun kemudian tangan kirinya mengusap paha mulus luhan manakala tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang luhan.

"Ini kebutuhan. Aku juga membutuhkannya. Maka dari itu, ayo kita selesaikan ini dan lupakan semuannya." Kata luhan lagi dengan menarik sedikit demi sedikit one piece sehun keatas. -read: ia ingin melepaskan baju yang sehun kenakan

"Hanya malam ini?.." Ujar sehun membiarkan tangan kirinya terus mengusap paha dalam luhan dan tangan kanannya naik ke atas untuk menyentuh bibir bawah luhan yang menggoda pandangannya.

"Ya.." Balas luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian ia menggigit ibu jari sehun yang sedang mengusap sudut bibirnya lembut.

"Aku harap ini bukanlah one stand night. Kalau begitu marilah kita habiskan malam panjang ini bersama." Kata sehun meraih tengkuk luhan dan menciumnya. Luhan membuka belahan bibirnya agar lidah sehun bebas masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman dalam mereka kini berjalan tanpa henti. Disebabkan hormon remaja mereka yang membuat nafsu kedua namja itu semakin tinggi. Sehun menolak pinggang luhan kearahnya agar penis mungil luhan yang masih berbalut boxer kelabu miliknya bersentuhan dengan perut bersix-packnya. Sehun masih menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk menikmati seluruh rongga mulut luhan tanpa celah yang tersisa.

Tangan kiri sehun berkerja membuka butang kemeja sutra hitam miliknya yang luhan pakai manakala tangan kirinya sibuk memberi rangsangan pada paha luhan yang terdedah. Luhan membalas lumatan dan cumbuan yang sehun berikan dengan sangat baik, bila sehun sibuk membuka butang kemeja dan merangsang paha dalamnya maka luhan akan meremas penis ereksi sehun dan bola testisnya dengan tenang menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas poni depan rambut sehun yang sangat kelihatan tidak teratur.

Bibir keduannya saling melumat, menghisap dan bertarung lidah dengan mahir walaupun terburu-buru. Kini tiada lagi kemeja yang menghalang pandangan mata sehun dari melihat tubuh seksi luhan.

Keduanya melepaskan tautan mereka apabila ruang yang mereka tempati terasa lebih hangat. -Hangat akan nafsu. Secara perlahan mereka merenung mata masing-masing, menikmati pemandangan yang sangat mereka inginkan sejak 40 minit tadi. Sebenarnya luhan dan sehun telah lupa akan status mereka adalah musuh berat. Tapi mungkin malam ini status _'musuh'_ itu akan mereka hapuskan dan menggantikkannya dengan **_'partner'_** hanya untuk malam ini. -Walaupun sehun berharap ini tidak hanya berakhir pada malam ini saja, Ia menginginkan lebih. Biar lah kedua insan dengan hormon yang membuncak ini menikmati acara mereka.

"Apa perlu pemanasan?" Soal sehun

"Hmm.. Aku rasa kita tidak memerlukan apa-apa pemanasan.." Balas luhan dengan nada menggoda dan menolak bahu sehun hingga jatuh perlahan ke ranjang.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu puaskan aku." Ucap sehun yang terlentang dengan luhan yang duduk pada perutnya sambil membelai jemari luhan hingga ke leher namja mungil tersebut.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian ia menunduk dan mengecup pangkal hidung mancung sehun. Selepas itu ia beralih menjilat kuping telinga sehun dengan bisikan dan desahan seksi milik Xi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu mendesahlah jika kau merasa puas serigala dingin.." Bisik luhan perlahan dengan menggoda.

Sehun meremas belahan pantat luhan dengan lembut. "Hahh.. Yaa hhh akanhh kuhh lakukan nghh deer.." Balas sehun

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban sehun yang sungguh membuat ia terasa puas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bisikan seksinya pada deria pendengaran sehun yang kini 100% menahan diri agar tidak menyerang dirinya.

 **WARNING:** SEX SCENE START HERE!! DO NOT READ IF YOU STILL UNDERAGE!!! THIS IS TOTALLY MATURE SCENE!! THIS SCENE GONNA BE SO LONG!! I'VE WARNED ALREADY OKAY?!! THEN LET'S START THE SCENE GUYS!!

"Let's me ride you my damn handsome wolf.." Desah luhan dengan nada perlahan

"Please ride me my fucking sexy deer.." Balas sehun tidak kalah seksi kerana suara seraknya yang kedengaran sangat matang sambil memaju mundurkan pinggangnya agar penisnya yang tegang itu bersentuhan dengan penis luhan yang masih tertutup dengan boxer miliknya. -Ya tuhan, rasanya sehun ingin merobek saja haiwan yang menutupi pandangan indahnya.

Luhan memandang mata sehun seketika kemudian ia menjilat hujung bibir tipis sehun. Manakala sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia menekan pinggang luhan ke bawah dan menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis luhan yang masih terbungkus boxer kelabu miliknya. Luhan menghisap bibir bawah sehun dengan irama yang sungguh perlahan seperti ia memang menikmati benda kenyal tersebut. Kedua tangan luhan tidaklah menganggur, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas sensual rambut sehun dan tangan kirinya mengambil seutas dasi berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas meja sebelah ranjang sehun.

Music suggested: **LuHan-Lu** *Selain itu lagu **Give What You Like** juga padan dengan situasi ini.

Luhan kemudian menarik kedua tangan sehun keatas kepala dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan tersebut dengan dasi yang baru diambilnya tadi.

"No more touch. Biar aku yang memuaskan mu.." Ujar luhan dengan nada seksinya.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum sebaik saja ia mendengar ucapan luhan dan membalas. "Ride me babe.." Kata sehun dengan suara serak khas miliknya. -Well, suara sehun kalau sudah serak-serak gitu bikin luhan merinding! Sexy banget!

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi one piece yang dipakai sehun telah dibuang dari tubuh sasanya. -read: baju itu sudah dibuka sebelum luhan mengikat kedua tangan sehun.

Luhan mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher sehun yang masih putih tanpa ada apa-apa bekas ataupun tanda. Luhan mula menghidu aroma maskulin yang sehun miliki dan mengecup pangkalan leher yang mulus itu perlahan kemudian melanjutkan dengan jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan.

MENJILAT. MENGIGIT. MENGHISAP.

Tiga kata itu adalah kunci bagi aktiviti yang sedang luhan lakukan. Luhan terus mengulang apa yang ia lakukan sehingga terlihat jelas bercak merah keunguan pada pangkalan leher putih sehun.

"Cium aku lu." Kata sehun memerintah

Dengan senang hati luhan menyambut lidah liar sehun untuk kembali mengisi ruang rongganya.

"Masukhhh-kan hmphhh..p-peniskuhh ia ingin merasa hmm- rasa lubang hangathhh mu-" Ucap sehun tersekat-sekat dalam lumatan dan ciuman agresifnya.

Luhan melihat ke arah sehun. Dengan tangan yang diikat keatas, mata yang terpejam, bibir tipis yang terus melumat bibirnya dan kaki yang memeluk pinggangnya untuk menolak pinggangnya agar bersentuhan dengan benda keras, bengkak dan panjang milik sehun.

Luhan mengusap lembut pipi pemuda putih itu dan sehun membuka matanya tetapi tidak menghentikan acara yang sedang ia lakukan. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir luhan dengan gairah yang membuncak. Luhan dengan perlahan mengusap dada bidang sehun dengan perlahan dan merenung ke arah namja tersebut seolah memberi tahu _tolong-lepaskan-bibirku_ pada namja yang penuh gairah itu.

Sehun faham. Ia melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir ranum luhan tetapi ia melanjutkan acaranya pada leher mulus luhan membuatkan leher pemuda mungil itu penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. -read: sehun sempat memasukkan dalam ruang lingkaran lengannya yang terikat agar dapat menarik tubuh luhan mendekat dengannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menerima rangsangan yang sehun berikan padanya. Kini kedua tangannya beralih ke sisi tubuh sehun supaya luhan dapat meremas sprei yang tidak bersalah itu apabila ia terasa sakit pada gigitan dan hisapan sehun di lehernya.

"Hun-hahh..nghhh stophhh arghhh...emhhh kak--hh...shh-kimuhh sehh.. kaki, nghh..mhhh kakimu sehun." Ucap luhan terbata-bata ketika sehun dengan nafsu menikmati leher mulusnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sehun sebentar kemudian ia melanjutkan acara mari_hiasi_leher_mulus_luhan_dengan_kissmark.

"Boxer." Kata luhan

Singkat. Jelas. Padat.

Dengan satu kata tersebut akhirnya sehun mengerti. Ia melepaskan pelukan kakinya pada pinggang luhan dan dengan sekelip mata boxer yang luhan pakai itu terlepas. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. -Ia ingin melihat junior luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan kini sehun dapat berhadapan dengan mata rusa luhan yang sungguh memikat.

"Pandang aku." Ucap luhan

"Ride me babe.. Please.." Kata sehun

"Pejamkan matamu dan mendesahlah.." Kata luhan singkat.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan dengan perlahan ia merasakan luhan mula meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kemudian luhan duduk dipahanya dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

Luhan memegang penis sehun yang sedang keras dan besar dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Reaksi sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya nikmat sambil berdesis menginginkan lebih. Kemudian luhan mulai mengarahkan batang penis sehun ke arah lubangnya yang terus berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Ia juga mendesah hanya disebabkan oleh rangsangan hujung kepala penis sehun pada lubangnya.

"Ehmmm.. Nghhh... shhhh.." Desisan itu terus keluar dari bibir sexy luhan apabila ia cuba untuk memasukkan penis sehun yang mustahil untuk masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit.

"Hmmm.." Sehun hanya menggeram sebab hanya itu peranannya sekarang. Apabila tali dasi yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya ini terlepas maka serigala yang sedang menahan hasratnya ini juga terlepas.

 **SLASH!**

"Ahh/Hahhh!" Desahan sehun dan jeritan luhan kedengaran apabila penis besar sehun telah masuk ke dalam lubang sempit luhan.

"Oh God.. This is so good babe.. Can you move deer?" Kata sehun nikmat

"Ahh.. S-sehunn sakitthh.." Ucap luhan sambil menahan kesakitan seperti lubangnya baru saja terbelah dua.

"Itu kerna kau sempit sayang.. Lu sekarang gerakkan pinggulmu dan kau akan merasakan kenikmatan penisku di dalam lubangmu.." Balas sehun

"Sehunnn ini penuhhh.." Kata luhan lagi

"Cium bibirku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dan mulalah gerakkan pinggul mu sayang.." Balas sehun sensual

Luhan mengangguk kemudian ia menyerang bibir sehun dengan rakus untuk mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasai pada lubangnya.

"Mphhh... cpkhhh...cpkhhh...nghhh- mphhh..cpkhhh...mhhh anghh- hhh" Hanya bunyi cumbuan sehun dan luhan kedengaran dalam bilik sehun.

"Luhh... Ber- cpkhhh mphhh... hh gerakhh laa" Ucap sehun dalam ciumannya

Luhan menghisap bibir atas sehun kemudian berhenti namun tetap mengulum bibir bawah sehun.

Luhan kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya, menaik turunkan pinggangnya sebaik saja ia melepaskan kulumnya pada bibir sehun.

"Hmphh.. Ahh...hahh.. ahhh...haaa.. Ahh- hhh hahh...haa" Desah luhan sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan keadaan ia berpegang pada lengan sehun yang masih terikat ke atas.

"Nghhh- Hahh... Luhhh Shittt- Ahh.. nghh.. shhh" Desis sehun dengan sedikit mendesah apabila luhan menyempitkan lubangnya dan penis mungil luhan bersentuhan dengan perut bersix-pack sehun.

"Hun-hh Ohh.. hahh..Ahhh" Desah luhan

"Fuck! Ketat sekali luhann! Shhh.. nghhh...hhh" Maki sehun nikmat

"Ahh.. S-sehunn.."

"Luhh buka talinya.." Ucap sehun tersiksa

"Nghhh- Ahh.. Hunn.."

Luhan dengan perlahan melepaskan ikatan dasi itu pada pergelangan tangan sehun. Dan sebaik saja dasi itu terlepas, posisi mereka terus berubah dengan sehun yang mengungkung tubuh mungil luhan di atas.

"Oh Damn.. I want you so bad Lu.." Kata sehun menindih luhan tanpa menggenjotnya.

"Se- shhh Hun- morehh.. pleasee.." Rayu luhan yang sedang menahan kesakitan pada lubangnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher luhan. "Ahhh.. I'm fucking badly want you.." Ucap sehun pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"S-sehunn bergerakhhh" Balas luhan

"Begging then." Balas sehun jahil

Luhan menggeleng dan mula melakukan pergerakannnya sendiri. Ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya agar kenikmatan dapat ia capai.

Tapi sehun dengan jahilnya menahan pinggang luhan daripada bergerak. Satu tangan sehun menahan pinggang luhan untuk bergerak manakala tangan sehun yang lain memegang kedua pergelangan luhan keatas.

"Begging Lu.. Let me hear you.." Lirih sehun di cuping telinga luhan

"Sehunn.. P-pleasee.. Sakithh" Ucap luhan perlahan sambil menahan kesakitan benda asing yang memenuhi lubangnya.

"Beg me babe.." Ulang sehun

Sehun dengan jahil kemudian menggoda nipples luhan yang kini menegang kerna rangsangannya.

Luhan ingin menggerakkan kakinya tetapi kakinya juga ditahan oleh kedua kaki sehun.

"Serigala dingin.. Ahh, aku m-mohon b-bergerakhh laa-- Akhh!" Ucapan luhan terputus apabila ia merasakan gigitan pada nipple kirinya. *Well siapa lagi kalau buka ulah vampire dingin ini!

Kemudian sehun memandang luhan dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya. "Beg I said." Kata sehun mutlak.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu seketika kemudian memandang wajah penuh nafsu sehun.

"S-sehun ahh.. Bergeraklahh.. Make me moans your name.. Please fuck me harder... Don't you want to taste my body? Uhh.. s-sehunn" Rayu luhan dengan deer eyes sexynya tambahan lagi desahan dalam ucapannya.

"Fuck lu! You're totally makes me hard!" Maki sehun

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan luhan dan mengalungkan kedua lengan luhan pada lehernya. Ia juga melepaskan kaki luhan dang mengalungkannya pada pinggangnya. Kemudian sehun menarik pinggang luhan agar penis mungil luhan mengenai perut bersix-packnya. Sehun menolak tubuh mungil luhan yang bergantung padanya keatas kepala ranjang dan membuatkan tubuh luhan terduduk sambil bergantung pada badan kekarnya.

"Shhh.." Sehun mendesis nikmat apabila ia merasakan penisnya semakin masuk kedalam lubang sempit luhan.

"Enghhh- Ahhh.." Lenguh luhan perlahan sambil memejam matanya nikmat. Akhirnya ia merasakan sensasi penis sehun yang menyentuh dalamnya.

Posisi luhan kini terduduk dengan sedang bergantung pada badan sehun. Luhan memejam matanya dan terus menghisap leher sehun, menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya disana untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit pada holenya.

"Lu... Shhh- Pandang aku deer.." Ucap sehun dengan sedikit mendesis.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher sehun dan kemudian mencantumkan dahinya dengan sehun yang berpeluh. Mereka berdua berpeluh. SANGAT malah.

"Wae?" Tanya luhan sambil memandang mata tajam sehun dengan penuh gairah

"Apakah... ini yang pertama buatmu?" Soal sehun pelan

Luhan tersenyum apabila nafas sehun mengenai permukaan wajahnya. "Y-ya.. Adakah kau juga?" Soal luhan penasaran

"Hmm.. ya" Jawab sehun malu

Ya. Sehun malu kerna ia dengan hyungnya memang selalu ke club untuk menghabis kan masa lapang tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukan sex seperti Kris dan Chanyeol yang sering melalukan sex apabila mereka berkunjung ke club.

"Luhan... Yakin kan aku. Aku tidak memiliki keyakinan atas dirimu.." Ucap sehun

"Hye.." Panggil luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi sehun yang berkeringat dingin. "Apa kau tidak mahu melakukannya?" Tanya luhan pelan

"Tidak! A-aku sungguh ingin melakukannya tapi.. aku tidak percaya pada diriku lu. Jadi Luhan..." Kata sehun

"Ya? Kenapa Oh SeHun?"

"Kumohon tolong goda aku.. Naikkan kembali nafsu serigalaku lu.." Pinta sehun

"Apa itu boleh membantumu?" Tanya luhan dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari sehun

"Apa yang membuatkanmu tidak yakin akan ini Oh SeHun?" Soal luhan kembali

"Aku cuma tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri kerna ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagiku jadi aku sedikit merasa teragak-agak untuk memulakannya. Kau hanya perlu merangsang nafsu ku kembali.." Ucap sehun lirih

"Jadi aku hanya perlu merangsangmu serigala dingin?" Soal luhan menggoda

"Y-ya." Jawab sehun sedikit terbata. -DITEKANKAN HANYA SEDIKIT!

"Ohh okay. Beg me then." Ucap luhan sensual.

"W-wait. What?"

"You heard me." Balas luhan santai

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tali luhan. Kau hanya perlu merangsangku!" Kata sehun yang lebih tepat dipanggil perintah.

"I said Beg me--

-you suck Mr Dick..." Balas luhan dengan dirty-talknya.

"Shit! You lose our time Lu!" Bentak sehun

"Beg then, why can't you begging on me--

-Oh SeHun ahh?" Balas luhan kembali dengan sedikit desahan di hujung akhir ayatnya.

"Damn Fuck! I don't want. Just do it, i'm not gonna begging you." Tegas sehun dengan sifat egois setinggi menara burj khalifahnya.

"Oh really? Okay, thats fine." Balas luhan

Luhan krmudian menekan pantat montoknya ke bawah agar adik kecil -coret- maaf ya, besar sehun merasakan rangsangannya.

"Shh.. S-sehun, would you please help me to pull up my body? M-my hole can't let you dick out.. Its too tight, how can i be moving? Ahh.. Pallihae sehh-" Desis luhan sambil memberitahu sehun yang ia sedang kesukaran untuk menggerakkan badannya.

Dengan wajah luhan yang kenikmatan itu telah menaikkan nafsu sehun kembali. Ya hanya dengan sedikit godaan yang luhan berikan, kini sehun lebih yakin untuk melakukan sex pertamanya.

SEX. PARTNER. RIVAL.

Tiga kata tersebut adalah penolak dimana mereka sedang berhubungan. Sehun tahu ini salah dan tidak sepatutnya mereka lakukan tetapi.. Sungguh! Sehun lelaki dan ia adalah remaja yang memiliki hormon sex yang tinggi.

"Terima Kasih atas itu.." Balas sehun tulus

Sehun memegang sisi pinggang luhan dengan kedua tangan besarnya lalu ia mengangkat tubuh mungil luhan yang ringan itu sehingga hanya hujung kepal penisnya sahaja yang bersentuhan dengan lubang sempit luhan.

"Hmm... Sehun!" Lenguh luhan

Sehun tersenyum puas, ia menekan kembali turun tubuh luhan ke bawah dan kini adiknya kembali masuk ke dalam hole luhan hingga menyentuh sedikit titik prostat luhan.

"Arghh! OH SEHUN!" Jerit luhan

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Maki sehun yang merasa kembali nikmat cengkaman dinding rektum luhan pada penisnya.

"Move sehunn.." Ucap luhan tidak bermaya

Luhan kini pasrah. Kedua kakinya kini terbuka, tangan kirinya sedang meremas sensual pinggang sehun dan tangan kanannya kini berada pada rambut belakang sehun, luhan meremasnya hingga berantakan dan tidak terbentuk. Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya pada pangkal leher sehun dan terus mengambil nafas, tenaganya benar-benar habis hanya kerana permainan serigala dingin ini!

Sehun yang telah terangsang akan membuatkan nafsu serigalanya yang tidak terkawal menguasai dirinya. Tangan kanannya kini menahan ke dinding yang berada di belakang luhan manakala tangan kananya pula sedang memberi handjob penis kecil luhan yang ereksi dan bibirnya juga terus mengemut nipple pink luhan secara bergantian untuk memuaskan rusanya.

BENGKAK. MERAH. SAKIT.

Itu yang terjadi pada nipples luhan saat ini kerana telah dijadikan sebagai pelapisan sehun.

"Ahh.. Sehunnn.. J-jangan digigit.." Ucap luhan sambil tangan luhan menepuk pelan bahu sehun.

Sehun berhenti sekatika kemudian ia memandang wajah luhan yang kelihatan penat.

"Mendesahlah my sexy deer.." Bisik sehun dengan suara beratnya pada telinga luhan.

"Haaa.. Ahh... Ahhh.."

Swhun terus meremas junior luhan yang sedang ereksi sambil menggenjot lubang luhab tanpa henti, sehun juga mengemut nipple tegang luhan pada masa yang sama.

"Sehun!"

Luhan mengerang dan mengetatkan dinding rektumnya apabil ia inibg mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ohh.. Luhann..." Desis sehun

"S-sehunn.. nghhh.. hmm"

"Shh.. Fuck! You're so damn tight! Shit!" Maki sehun nikmat

"Ahh- sehun...hmmphh.. nghhh... hahhh" Luhan meracau apabila kepalanya semakin berputar hebat semasa semua bahagian sensetifnya dipuaskan oleh sehun.

"Ahh...! S-sehun! nghhh.. Ohh ini nikmat sekali.. A-aku.. ahhh.. nghhh--"

Sehun semakin terbakar nafsu ketika ia mendengarkan desahan luhan yang menggoda. Sehun kemudian beralih melumat sepuas-puasnya bibir ranum luhan dengan penisnya menusuk tanpa henti lubang sempit luhan. Malahan sehun semakin gila menggerakkan pinggulnya supaya penisnya keluar masuk lubang luhan dengan pantas.

"Hahh.." Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menarik leher sehun agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Ahh.. ini terlalu nikmat sehunn.. A-aku.. Sehun! Ahhh--"

Luhan mendapat klimaks pertamanya, cairan itu terus keluar dari lubang penisnya. Luhan dengan lemas meletakkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu sehun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka, ia membiarkan sehun yang sedang menjilat tubuhnya.

"Apa kau merasa nikmat sayang? Aku akan terus menyentuh titik prostatmu jikau kau berbaik hati menggerakkan tubuhmu untuk membantuku. Aku juga ingin klimaks sayang.." Ujar sehun

"Hahhh.. Aku penat sehun-ahh" Rengek luhan.

"Cepat bergerak.. Bantu aku Lu.."

"Sehun.. Adikmu terlalu besar sayang... Ahhh a-aku tidak kuathh shh.. s-sehunn.." Desis luhan sambil cuba mengangkat tubuh badannya yang lelah untuk memuaskan sehun.

"Hurry Lu.. Ride me.. As fast as you can, As deeper as I can into you deer.. Come on Lu- Ahhh.. Shhh.. Luhhh..hhh.." Desis sehun.

Perkataan sehun berpotong apabila luhan tiba-tiba berpegang pada bahunya dan kula menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

Denjitan ranjang milik sehun kembali kedengaran.

Sehun menolong luhan dengan memegang pinggang luhan untuk terus menggenjot lubang luhan.

"Ahh.. S-sehun penismu semakin membesar .. Nghhh.."

Sehun menggila kembali. Ia menghentak kuat tubuh luhan kebawah hingga menyebabkan penisnya termasuk dalam dan mengenai titik prostat luhan. Seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan rasa nikmat itu, luhan kembali menghentakkan badannya kebawah menelan habis kebanggaan sehun hingga kepala penis sehun kembali tenggelam dalam lubang luhan dan memberi sensasi gairah untuknya dan sehun.

Desahan keras mereka semakin kuat kedengaran apabila cara bercinta mereka semakin kasar dan tidak teratur. Sehun dan Luhan terus mengulangi gerakan tersebut sampai 10 minit berlalu. Namun tetap tiada diantara mereka yang ingin menggantikan posisi atau berhenti. Mereka terus menggunakan posisi tersebut dengan desahan mereka yang mendominasi kamar sehun.

Dengan keadaan yang sama, luhan sibuk memberikan kenikmatan pada nipples nya yang menganggur. Sehun kemudian melepaskan satu tangannya yang memegang pinggang luhan untuk menarik tangan luhan agar meremas rambut belakangnya.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang sehun lelah dengan nafasnya terburu-buru, perlahan luhan meremas rambut sehun yang memang hancur total kerana ulahnya. Luhan merenung mata elang sehun kemudian luhan menolak belakang kepala sehun agar sehun mendekat dengannya.

Sehun mendongak kerana posisinya sekarang ialah luhan lebih tinggi daripadanya. Mula dari memandang bibir luhan yang bengkak ia beralih memandang mata rusa luhan dengan jarak yang boleh dihitung 1 cm saja.

"Aku bersumpah yang aku tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan hal ini rusa gila." Ucap sehun membuka percakapan dengan ketawa kecil diakhir ayatnya.

"A-aku juga..." Balas luhan lirih

"Sekarang aku bahkan telah lupa status kita yang sebenarnya.." Kata sehun lagi sambil membenarkan poni rambut luhan yang basah berkeringat.

"Hehehe, Aku juga sudah melupakannya. Sejak kau menolongku di club..." Balas luhan perlahan tetapi ia dengan jahil mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir atas sehun.

Sehun menggigit lidah luhan yang bermain-main pada bibirnya dan membawa lidah luhan pada ciuman dalam tanpa nafsu. Tangan kanan sehun refleks menggelilingi pinggang ramping luhan dan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk luhan lembut.

Luhan membalas ciuman basah sehun dengan sensual. Tangan kanan luha juga kini bergerak turun dan menahan leher sehun yang mendongak padanya kemudian tangan kirinya yang sedang memberi sedikit rangsangan pada nipple sehun.

Sehun menolak tubuhnya kehadapan hingga penisnya yang berada dalam lubang luhan semakin tertanam dalam. Lidah sehun terus mendominasi mulut luhan apabila ia mulai merasakan yang ia perlu klimaks.

Luhan lelah tapi...

"S-sehun!" Jerit luhan apabila sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya secara tiba-tiba untuk meneruskan percintaan mereka.

..ia perlu memuaskan serigala ini!

Sehun membuang badan luhan yang masih bercantum dengannya ke sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dengan tubuh luhan yang melekat padanya seperti bayi koala.

"Ahh.. ah! S-sehh... nghhh.. hmmm.. sehun!" Desah luhan apabila sehun kembali mengambil kendalain untuk menggenjotnya dengan gila.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah posisi bercinta yang normal walaupun luhan masih mempertahankan tubuhnya yang melekat pada badan kekar sehun.

"Huhh.. nghhh.. hhh.. enghhh..hahh..ahhh haa...Luhh.." Desah sehun berat

"Ahh H-hunn.. Ahh! ahh! ahh! nghh! enghh! Perlahan Hun!" Desah luhan lebih keras

Disebabkan sehun yang terlampau ingin mendapatkan klimaksnya, sehun bergerak secara menggila untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya.

"Lu- sebentar.. lagi-" Ucap sehun

Luhan paham dengan ucapan sehun. Ia pun mula mengetatkan dinding rektumnya dan menjepit sekuat yang ia bisa penis sehun agar dapat klimaks cepat.

"Again Sehun... H-harder! More harder please! Fuck me harder!"

Luhan memang sengaja mendesah dengan kuat agar sehun terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya dari lubang luhan.

Sehun menghentak-hentak tubuhnya tanpa henti sehingga penisnya mulai membesar.

"Ohh...S-sehunn ia membesar! Ahh! ahhh.. shhh Hun.."

"Motherfucker! This is so damn good!"

"Ahh.. nghhh- hahh.. ahhh.. ahhh.. haaa... S-sehh..."

"God! Oh, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Erghh! Hunn, jangan terlalu keras! Ahh! ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh H-hunn.. Ehmm arghh!" Desah luhan semakin keras

"Nghh luhh.. Urghh.. Fuck!"

"S-sehun.. Ehmm enghhh uh! ahh!" Luhan mengetatkan hole sempitnya dan menghiraukan rasa sakit sebab lecetan pada holenya.

"Ohh nghhh! Damn shit! Fuck! Shhh.. ahh- Fuck!" Maki sehun kerna jepitan ketat hole luhan menyebabkan sehun sukar untuk klimaks.

"S-sehunn.."

"Lu.. make me a space deer.." Pinta sehun kesakitan.

Luhan memandang sehun seketika kemudian dengan perlahan ia melonggarkan jepitan holenya pada kebanggaan sehun.

Sehun yang akhirnya mendapatkan ruang terus menggenjot kembali luhan dengan cepat.

 _2 minit kemudian._

"Lu.. I came deer!"

"Urhhh sehunnn.."

"Ohh.. shhh- Luhh.." Lirih sehun apabila ia mendapatkan klimaksny

"Ahhh.. penathh" Balas luhan sambil menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. *Akhirnya percintaan HunHan tamattt!! Yeayyy~ Tabur bunga mawar!

 **PLOP.**

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping luhan setelah ia mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dari lubang luhan.

"Hahh..Thanks lu.." Ucap sehun tulus.

"Ck, hahaha yeahh.." Balas luhan

"Sleep well.."

Sehun membenarkan letak badan luhan yang sedang terlelap nyenyak kerna kelelahan kemudian memakaikan tubuh tanpa busana mereka berdua dengan sehelai selimut tipis. Sehun kemudian dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh mungil luhan yang mungkin akan ia kehilangan besok hari.

 **FIVE HOURS BEFORE.**

 **ODULT CLUB, VVIP ROOM-EXO.**

"Aduhh, kemana sih si maknae itu?" Monolog Chanyeol sendirian di bilik tersebut.

Benar. 30 minit yang lalu chanyeol masih menunggu sehun yang pergi ke toilet tetapi tidak juga kembali.

 **CLEK.**

"Oi, Oh Seh--"

Pada mulanya chanyeol ingin sekali mengeluarkan makian pada orang yang sedang membuka pintu tersebut kerana ia yakin bahawa orang tersebut adalah sehun. Tapi niatnya ia batal apabila seorang gadis imut yang masuk sambil membawa beberapa botol wine yang ia pesan tadi.

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya menghantar wine yang telah dipesan ke sini saja. Maaf." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopan sambil meletakkan beberapa botol wine tersebut dihadapan chanyeol.

-God.. Malaikat manakah ini? *Tunggu, kok chanyeol jadi straight disini?! Kenapaaa? bukan kah chanyeol seorang gay?

-HOHOHO, Tidak ia biseksual.

 _STOP. KEMBALI KE FANFICT!_

"Tuan?" Panggil pelayan tersebut

"Ehm.. Oh-ya?" Jawab chanyeol gugup

"Adakah Tuan baik-baik saja?" Soal pelayan itu lembut

"Ya, terima kasih." Balas chanyeol kemudian dibalas senyuman manis pelayan tersebut.

"Jika ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, panggil saja pelayan bar dengan menekan nombor 6 pada interkom disana tuan." Jelas pelayan itu sopan kemudian ia membungkuk chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Baixian, Tuan." Balasnya lembut

Tiett..

Wakie Talkie yang tersimpan di poket belakang seluarnya berbunyi.

'Baekhyun, ke ruang saya sekarang!' perintah managernya.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Apa kau baru saja berbohong kepadaku?" Soal Chanyeol tajam.

 **CLEK.**

-Wow, baekhyun sungguh berterima kasih kepada orang yang masuk ke bilik ini.

"Hyung, mian kami telat. Tadi junmyeon hyung membawa kami untuk melihat koleksi wine terbarunya!" Ucap kai semangat

"A-apa?"

"Hyung, Wine keluaran terbaru dari jerman ada disini! Kris sedang mencobanya di luar!" Ucap kai lagi

'Sialan anak hitam ini!'

Percakapan antara Kai dan Chanyeol membuatkan gadis pelayan itu lari keluar dari bilik VVIP-EXO dengan selamat.

Baekhyun sedang mengelak dari chanyeol pun bebas dari ruang tersebut. Ahjusshi itu terlihat seperti pria mesum yang haus belaian dan pencabul tegar ketika memandangnya.a

Baekhyun tidak berbohong sebenarnya. Memang namanya Baixian, walaupun itu nama china.

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam ruangan staff sebaik saja ia keluar dari bilik Vvip tersebut. Kemudian ia terus berjalan masuk ke bilik managernya.

"Kim.Jong.In" Geram chanyeol kesal dengan kai yang telah membiarkan gadis incarannya lari.

"Nae, Hyung?" Soal Kai santai tanpa dosa sambil merangkul kyungsoo untuk duduk disofa

"Kau.Kim.Jong.In.Ingin.Mati." Ucap Chanyeol menyeramkan

"Tidak hyung. Kan baby?" Kata kai juga pada kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukkan oleh namjachingunya.

"KIM JONG IN!!" Jerit chanyeol kesal

"ASTAGA APA PARK CHANYEOL?!" Balas kai tidak kalah kuat dengan jeritan chanyeol.

 **MANAGER ROOM.**

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

"Masuk!" Sahut suara di dalam ruang tersebut.

Gadis yang mungil melihatkan tubuhnya dari pintu bilik tersebut kemudian masuk mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang manager. -Ehmm, pembetulan ya~ Baekkie NAMJA! DITEKANKAN NAMJA!

"Ketua?" Panggil baekhyun pelan

"Tuan Byun.." Lirih sang manager

"Ya?" Soal Baekhyun

"Ini penawaran terakhirku. Jika kau ingin menjadi penghib--"

"TIDAK! M-maafkan saya ketua tapi daya tetap tidak ingin menjadi penghibur." Potong baekhyun pantas ucapan sang manager.

"Tapi baekhyun.. Semua pelangganku ingin kau--"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Ini yang terakhir. Aku keluar." Ucap baekhyun pantas kemudian keluar dari bilik sang manager dengan mood yang buruk.

 **3 BULAN KEMUDIAN.**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, pada masa yang sama juga sehun tidak pernah berjumpa dengan luhan selepas malam hangat yang mereka lalui bersama. Mereka berpisah begitu sahaja pada malam itu tanpa kata terakhir. Apakah sehun telah melupakan luhan?

TIDAK.

Jawapannya tentu TIDAK. Sehun sering membayangkan di hari-harinya tentang malam panas pertama yang ia lakukan bersama musuh beratnya.

Sehun merindukan rusa gila itu.. Ya, sehun malu untuk mengakui kebenaran tersebut tetapi memang itu lah yang sehun sedang rasakan saat ini.

Sehun sekarang tengah beristirehat di markas mereka-EXO Base. Kris sedang ada diruangnya-mungkin sedang memuaskan penisnya tidak memiliki pasanganXD. Kai, lagi sedang keluar dengan kekasih bermata bulatnya dan chanyeol...

W-wait! Kemana chanyeol?!

 **CLEK. BAAM!**

Well bunyi dentuman pintu markas itu cukup menjelaskan bahawa haiwan -coret- manusia yang bertelinga yoda itu baru saja kembali, entah dari mana.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat dan mendudukkan dirinya yang lelah di sebelah sehun.

"Hyung?" Panggil sehun

"Hmm.." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"Kau dari mana saja hyung?" Soal sehun

"Luar." Balas Chanyeol singkat

"Buat apa?" Soal sehun lagi

"..." Tiada jawaban

"Hyung..?" Panggil sehun kembali

"Are you okay?" Soal sehun

 _SUNYI~_

...Tidak. Aku tidak okay sehun-ah.." Ucap chanyeol lirih

"Aku perasan selama tiga bulan ini kau sibuk di luar hyung... Kau kemana?" Tanya sehun lagi

"Aku...

 _DIAM SEKETIKAAA~~_

...ARGHHH!! SEHUN-AHH, AKU LAGI KESAL! MALAIKATKU HILANG! AKU CUBA UNTUK MENCARINYA TAPI IA BENAR-BENAR MENGHILANG SEPERTI DITELAN BUMI!" Kata Chanyeol kesal

"A-apa?" Soal sehun bingung.

"Sehunnie... Selama ini aku mencarinya... Di seluruh club area seoul serta busan! Tapi aku tidak menjumpainya! Aku juga cuba mencari ke seluruh kongsi gelap yang berada di seoul tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.. Tiada yang mengenal malaikatku sehun! Tadi aku baru saja kembali dari club odult.. Dan aku mendengar ia telah berhenti dan yang membuatku lagi marah club itu tidak tahu akan nombor telfonnya bahkan tempat tinggalnya! Aku ingin sekali membakar club itu! Otteokhae~? Sehunnie~ Bagaimana ini? Malaikat ku~" Racau chanyeol seperti orang gila.

"Hah?" Soal Sehun bingung tahap mobile lagend ranking battle!

"Sehunniee~ Tolong hyungmu yang tampan tahap sedunia ini~ Aku sungguh merinduinya~ Sungguh ya tuhan! Hisk Hisk Hisk.." Kata chanyeol serta tangisan palsunya.

"Hyung?..

'Ini sinting! Hyungku tidak waras! Kepalanya terhentak bangunan SooMan 30 tingkat itu! Fuck! Ini lagi parah, Apa masalah yoda terlebih kalsium ini?!'

... Apa k-kau sihat?" Soal sehun takut

"Ish! Kalau tidak kerna si hitam itu! Aku tidak akan kehilangan malaikatku! Disebabkan kebodohannya itu ia telah membiarkan malaikatku lari! Hahhh.. Sehun, aku harus bagaimana? Kalau aku jumpa si kkamjong itu aku serius ingin membunuhnya! Ohh malaikatku~" Racau chanyeol lagi

"Tapi Hyung--"

 **CLEK. BAAM.**

Ucapan sehun terpotong apabila bunyi pintu markas EXO kembali kedengaran. Munculah dua manusia yang tidak di undang masuk ke ruang mereka.

"Baby, Aku lelah~" Rengek kai manja pada namjachingunya-kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai latihan dance itu dan menarik tangan kai ke sofa bersebelahan chanyeol. "Duduk lah dulu.." Ujar kyungsoo lembut

Baru saja kai akan merehatkan badannya yang lelah di sofa empuk itu, satu pukulan mendarat pada pantatnya.

"Shit! Apaan kau hyung?!" Jerit kai kesal memandang kearah chanyeol yang juga sedang memandangnya seperti AKU-AKAN-MEMBUNUHMU-KIM-JONG-IN.

"KIM JONGIN!" Seru chanyeol

"APA HYUNG?!" Balas kai kesal

"SEBAB KAU MALAIKATKU HILANG!" Bentak Chanyeol

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN INI DOBI HYUNG?!" Balas kai lagi

"KEMBALIKAN MALAIKATKU!"

"Hahhh tidak waras dobi ini.." Ujar kai santai tanpa rasa bersalah

"Kim.Jong.In." Ucap chanyeol dingin

"Apa hyung?" Balas kai bosan

"Kau... Hitam!"

"Telinga Yoda!"

"Kkamjong!"

"Dobi!"

"Kembalikan malaikatku!"

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan!"

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Guys--" Sela sehun

"Kerna kau malaikatku lari! Kau tau kkamjong?!"

"Wahai hyungku bertelinga yoda.. Aku tidak pernah berjumpa malaikat lain selain kyungsoo ku!" balas kai

Ya tuhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mendengarkan pertengkaran yang kai dengan chanyeol lakukan. Sehun sudah cuba untuk menghentikan mereka tetapi suara sehun kalah besar dari dua makhluk yang sedang beradu mulut ini.

"KIM JONG IN!"

"PARK CHAN YEOL!"

"Cari ia!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyung--" Sela sehun lagi

"Cepat!"

"Shireo!"

"Pallihae!"

"Kai--" Sela kyungsoo pula

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Guys--" Sela kyungsoo lagi

"Cari ia KKAMJONG!"

"SHIREO DOBI HYUNG!"

"GUYS STOP!" Bentak sehun kesal

Kalau tidak di hentikan sampai Vivi mengandung juga tidak akan berhenti ni.

 _KRIK KRIK KRIK..._

"Hahh.. Hyung? Boleh kau ceritakan kepada ku apa yang terjadi?" Soal sehun kepada chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk imut seperti bocah 8 tahun. Ia mula menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan gadis cantik yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Mendengar cerita chanyeol yang sungguh melodrama itu membuat pikiran sehun pusing. Kemudian sehun mengeluarkan I Phone X miliknya dan mendail nombor butlernya. Sehun menghela nafas lelah, masalahnya dengan luhan saja belum dapat ia selesaikan ditambahkan lagi dengan masalah percintaan hyungnya yang tragis.

 **TUT TUT TUT. KLIK.**

"Hello Tuan Muda?" Sambut suara disana

"Paman Lee.."

"Ya Tuan Muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Soal paman lee pada sehun

"Carikan orang yang bernama Baixian ataupun Baekhyun di seluruh seoul dan busan. Secepat yang mungkin. Dapatkan maklumatnya dan FAX kan padaku." Perintah sehun datar.

"Baik Tuan Muda." Balas paman lee patuh

"Thanks, paman lee" Ucap sehun

"My pleasure."

Sehun menutup panggilannya dan meletakkan I Phone X miliknya di atas meja. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah chanyeol yang sedang membuat muka _PUSS-IN-BOOTS-EYES_ pada sehun.

"Sebentar hyung.."Kata sehun

"Gomawo sehun-ah!" Balas Chanyeol riang.

 **Beep.**

Bunyi mesin FAX sehun yang berada di sudut ruang EXO berbunyi. Swhun mendekat, kemudian mwngambil dua keping kertas yang merupakan maklumat seseorang.

"Nama Byun Baekhyun. Umur 19 tahun. Lahir pada 06 Mei 1992 di Bucheon. Memiliki hyung bernama Byun BaekBoom. Ia tinggal di XI Highclass Apartment tingkat 6 bilik no. 2706. Merupakan seorang ketua hapkido dan anak pembesar daerah Gangnam yang sedang melarikan diri daripada keluarga kerana inginkan kebebasan. Dan... Ia lelaki." Kata sehun membaca panjang maklumat kertas yang ia pegang. Kemudian ia berikan kepada chanyeol.

"Berusaha lah hyung... Malaikatmu sedikit sukar untuk didekati. Dan... hyung, paman lee sedang mencari keberadaanya sekarang. Mungkin besok ia akan laporkan sesuatu. Jadi santai aja hyung. Juga hyung..." Kata sehun tergantung di akhirnya

"Huh?" Soal chanyeol

"Ia.. Namja.." Kata sehun kemudian menepuk bahu lebar hyungnya dan berlalu keluar markas.

 **OH's MANSION.**

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda.." Sambut Paman Yang butler Tuan Oh.

"Yang Ahjusshi, lama tidak bertemu.." Ucap sehun berbasa basi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benar, Tuan Muda. Tuan Oh sedang menunggu anda di ruang makan." Balas Butler Yang sopan

"Arraseo. Gomawo Ahjusshi." Balas sehun

Sehun masuk ke ruang makan yang luas seperti aula itu kemudian memeluk dan mnegecup dahi ibunya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Oh.

"Welcome sehun-ah." Sambut Tuan Oh

"Hmm.." Balas sehun datar

"Kau sudah jarang ke sini, jangan hanya menetap di apartmentmu sehun-ah" Tegur Tuan Oh

"Jangan berbasa basi. Katakan saja.." Balas sehun dingin.

"Baiklah.. Bulan ini pada tanggal 26, syarikat COEX COPR. akan mengadakan makan malam istimewa dan wajibnya adalah perwarisku mesti ada disana pada hari itu. Appa akan akan mengumumkan sesuatu kemudian setelah menurunkan wasiat pewaris CEO COEX COPR. Apa kau sibuk pada tanggal 26 ini sehun-ah?" Tanya Tuan Oh

"Pertandingan Basket tanggal 27." Balas sehun datar

"Begitu tanggal 26 kamu tidak memiliki apa-apa acara kan?" Tanya Tuan Oh lagi dan di balas anggukan pelan dari si anak.

"Bagus. Kau mesti datang sehun-ah... Makan lah ibu penat memasakkan semua lauk ini untuk mu. Ia bahkan memarahi bibi kim yang ingin membantunya di dapur." Jelas Tuan Oh.

"Selamat makan." Ucap sehun datar

 **25 MARCH.**

Empat pemuda tampan yang sedang menghabiskan masa santai mereka selepas berakhirnya kelass Yoon Saem.

 **CLUB VANS.**

Club vans adalah klub kedua favorite mereka untuk menghabiskan masa santai yang panjang.

MUSIC. WANITA. SEKS.

Malangnya, hari ini tiga kata tersebut tiada dalam kamus mereka kerana Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris benar-benar memerlukan masa beristirehat. Ini disebabkan besok adalah merupakan hari yang sangat penting bagi COEX COPR. mereka mengadakan makan malam dan seluruh pembesar akan dijemput untuk menghadiri masjlis tersebut. Termasuk Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris yang merupakan pewaris pemegang saham keluarga Kim, Park dan Wu. Malahan Kyungsoo juga turu hadir bagi mewakili pewaris Do.

"Hun, Kau.. Hadir?" Soal kai memecahkan keheningan selama 5 minit yang mereka lalui

"Hmm." Balas sehun datar.

"Tentu saja ia datang Kkamjong-ah! Ia kan pewaris Oh!" Sela Chanyeol dalam percakapan kai dan sehun.

"Hahh.. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi tapi... Paman Do memaksaku, ia hadir ke majlis itu dan Kyungsoo juga. Jai aku terpaksa berkorban demi baby ku~ Hahh.. Kau bagaimana pula Dobi Hyung?" Soal Kai pula pada chanyeol

"Harus. Ibuku ingin aku menggantikan ayahku yang sedang sakit." Balas chanyeol lirih

"No worries Yeol.. Pembesar Byun akan hadir besok." Kata kris pada chanyeol

"Benarkah?! Yuhoo~ Kalau begitu, aku memang harus datang ke majlis sehun besok dan aku akan kelihatan tampan dimata Baekhyun! Chanyeollie Fighting!" Ucap chanyeol riang

"Oh ya.. Dobi Hyung, bagaimana ceritamu dengan yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu?" Soal Kai

"--Namja." Pembetulah chanyeol pantas

"Aku dengar dari Paman Lee, si Baekhyun itu telah menghajar 5 dari anak buahnya kerana si baekhyun itu pikir ia ingin diculik. Dia juga menghilang kembali." Ucap sehun

"Ya benar." Ucap chanyeol lirih

"Sabar ya hyung.." Kata kai memberi semangat pada chanyeol

"Thanks kkamjong-ah!" Balas chanyeol

"No problem hyungiee~" Balas kai dengan nada manja yang sungguh memuakkan

"Dan keparat! Aegyo mu sungguh menggelikan kai!" Maki chanyeol

"Yea, Gumawo hyung" Balas kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kris, Paman Wu pergi?" Soal chanyeol yang menghiraukan kai

"No. He's busy in HongKong. I will be represent him tomorrow." Balas kris

"Congrats for that man!" Ucap chanyeol mengejek

 **D-DAY. 26 MARCH.**

Dewan aula milik COEX COPR. penuh dengan pembesar- pembesar yang berpangkat dan waris mereka. Termasuk jugalah pegawai-pegawai COEX Copr.

MEDIA. WARTAWAN. -Mereka memenuhi jalan dan kawasan COEX Copr.

 **RED CARPET.**

Semua tetamu yang hadir pada majlis makan malam istimewa ini akan berlalu dengan bangga di Red Carpet tersebut. Dengan bodyguard yang mengiringi mereka sepanjang laluan ber-red carpet itu hingga pintu masuk syarikat.

Di luar kembali riuh. Yang sedang berjalan masuk ke pintu syarikat juga berhenti dan ikut melihat manusia-manusia yang berkumpul menutupi pandangan bagi sebuah kereta mercedez berwarna putih yang berhenti di hadapan red carpet.

Rupanya, setelah keempat pintu kereta mercedez itu terbuka keluar lah empat pemuda pewaris besar yang memiliki saham yang banyak di Syarikat COEX Copr. iaitu Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu.

JERITAN. CAHAYA KAMERA. WARTAWAN. FANS.

Bunyi bising yang begitu kuat kedengaran hanyalah disebabkan empat pemuda tersebut.

"KYAAA!!!" Jeritan Fanatik fans EXO memenuhi halaman Syarikat COEX Copr.

"Berisik." Ucap sehun datar.

Sehun mengenakan Kemeja hitam, Seluar formal hitam dan kasut limited edition Craist Vaince. Dengan rambut yang telah ia tukar warnanya menjadi Dark Brown dan jam rolex emas yang hanya ada empat di dunia yang ia pakai, nampaklah keagungan, ketampanan, kekarismaan dan kekayaan seorang Oh SeHun.

Chanyeol pula memakai kemeja putih berlapiskan jas hitam yang elegent, seluar formal hitam dan rambut abu-abu yang ia sengaja menutup dahinya agar ia kelihatan lebih tampan.

Kris lelaki yang berketurunan China-Canada itu memakai full set formal berwarna putih termasuk rambut dan kasutnya yang menampilkan imej cool.

Dan yang terakhir Kai, ia menggunakan Dark-blue sebagai temanya termasuk rambutnya. Kecuali kasut casual yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam.

Kini mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dewan tetapi mereka mulai risih dengan wartawan yang mengikuti mereka terus. Sehingga lah sehun berhenti berjalan dan diikuti ketiga hyungnya.

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap tajam wartawan yang masih berkumpul mengikuti mereka sambil kamera mereka tidak henti-henti mengambil gambar mereka.

"Pergi." Ucap sehun singkat, dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah mendengar satu perkataan dari mulut sehun, kesemua wartawan tersebut mundur ke belakang dan tidak lagi mengikuti mereka.

"Adakah kita langsung ke dewan?" Soal Chanyeol

"Hmm.." Balas sehun

"Dobi Hyung!" Panggil kai

"Apa kkamjong?" Sahut chanyeol malas

"Sana! Tuan Byun disana dengan Paman Oh di depan pintu aula." Kata kai

"Jinjja?! Jadi adakah Baekhyun di dalam?" Tanya chanyeol semangat

"Mungkin..." Balas kai ragu

"I'm going." Kata kris singkat kemudian berlalu pergi ke kumpulan anak gadis pembesar yang sedang menikmati wine mereka.

"Aku juga ke kyungsoo dulu ya gais.. Bye orang-orang jomblo!" Kata kai menepuk lengan sehun kemudian pergi ke tempat kekasih dan ayah mertuanya.

"Hun, aku juga ke sana dulu ya.. Jika ada apa-apa masalah just call me maknae-ya" Ucap chanyeol sebelum berjalan ke pintu aula.

Sehun melepas nafasnya lelah. Ia benci akan keramaian. Pesta seperti ini. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Mood sehun turun dratis kerana hari ini, pada saat ini, ia terpaksa merasakan kembali keramaian. Tch! Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, ia berlalu pergi ke toilet.

 **PUK.**

Sehun yang baru saja ingin pergi ke toilet tiba-tiba dihalang oleh tepukan pada bahunya. Kemudian sehun memandang ke belakang agar ia dapat melihat siapakah manusia yang tidak sopan menepuk bahunya begitu saja.

"Oh SeHun.. Long time no see my friend." Kata Ravi

"Apa mau mu Lee Wonshik?" Balas sehun datar

"Relax man, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu disebabkan pelantikan baru CEO COEX Copr. Aku malas masuk ke aula hanya untuk bertepuk tangan demi musuhku sendiri. Jadi dengan itu aku rasa lebih baik mengucapkan selamat kepada mu awal sedikit kerana nasib baikmu kali ini sangat menguntungkan. Hahahaha, aku dengar besik kau akan mengikuti pertandingan basket Black Jack VS Real MU benarkan? Hahaha aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan kekalahanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan... rusa itu sukar untuk ditewaskan ia adalah playmaker yang terhandal pernah aku jumpa, ia juga mengalahkan MVP sekolah elit. HAHAHA maaf, itu bukan dirimu.. Jangan kau berkasar sama rusa-ku ya.. He's mine, so don't be so rude to hurt him.. Okay Oh SeHun?" Ucap Ravi panjang.

"..." Sehun diam tanpa menjawab ravi.

"I think that will be yes. Thank you Oh Sehun.." Kata ravi kemudian pergi meninggalkan sehun berdiri sendiri.

"Hahhh.." Sehun membuang nafas berat. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. Ditambahkan lagi ravi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke tandas. Ia hanya ingin membasahkan muka tapi...

"Hahhh..." Lagi dan lagi sehun menghela nafas lelah.

... ia tidak menyangka pula yang ravi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di meja yang bertanda VVIP-EXO. Disana sudah terdapat Chanyeol, Kris, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Dobi hyungnya.

"Darimana saja kau Tuan Muda Oh?" Soal Kai

"Toilet." Jawab sehun malas

"Hye, maknae! Jangan mengeluh begitu. Ini hari istimewamu!" Ucap chanyeol cuba memberi semangat kepada sehun

"Ya.." Balas sehun lirih

"Fuck! Tua bangka Lee itu ada disini?!" Kata Kris apabila ia melihat ayah Ravi memasuki aula.

"Shit! Ravi mesti berada di dalam sini! Aku rasa ia akan menghancurkan majlis ini.." Ujar kai berlebihan

"No. He's already gone, I've met him earlier.." Balas sehun dengan datar

"Oh.. Thats good!" Sahut kris

"Ya Benar! Tapi--

-Hye maknae.." Kata chanyeol tergantung

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya sehun bingung

"Buat apa Xi Luhan disini? Bila pula Pembesar Xi memiliki saham di syarikat Appamu sehun-ah?" Soal chanyeol

"Xi... A-apa?" Soal sehun bingung sambil memandang chanyeol. Ia semakin mendengar nama luhan disebut.

"Rusa itu bersama Baekhyunku disana!" Kata chanyeol dengan confidentnya ia menyebut 'Baekhyunku'.

"Ia memang diundang." Sahut Kris

"Ohh.. Ya, Luhan itu anak buah Tuan Byun.. Ia juga merupakan rakan kongsi Appaku dan Jongin." Kata kyungsoo pula

"A-anak buah? Maksudmu... ia... sepupu Baekhyunku?!" Kata chanyeol

"Ya.." Balas kyungsoo

 **PROK. PROK. PROK.**

Bunyi tepukan tangan tangan memenuhi aula tersebut apabila Tuan Oh KyuHyun naik ke pentas dan memulakan ucapannya.

"My Dearest Guests, Welcome to my retirement event. Today I will present to all of you our new CEO COEX Corp... Oh Sehun!" Ucap Tuan Oh dan sehun naik ke atas pentas dengan wajah datar tanpa minatnya. -Ya.. sebenarnya sehun tengah memandang sepasang mata yang ia rindui dari atas pentas.

"Dan... satu lagi. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh karyawan COEX Copr... Hari ini merupakan hari pertunangan anakku Oh Sehun dengan...

Perkataan Tuan Oh tergantung.

... Xi Luhan!" Ucap Tuan Oh dan bunyi tepukan memenuhi aula kembali kedengaran.

"WHAT?!" Ucap chanyeol

"APA?!" Sambung Kai

"Ck, Fools.." Komen kris pada reaksi chanyeol dan kai kemudian ia juga turut bertepuk tangan dengan tetamu lain.

"Lu-Han?" Lirih sehun yang masih memandang luhan dari atas pentas.

 **-HUNHAN FOREVER-**

 **PART 2 COMING SOON~**

 **#Park_Dobby.**


	2. Author Note

**N/A:**

I'm really sorry guys about the language. I apologize for not update the part 2, i'm busy study because i'm still a student and i have my semester examination next month. I've to do my best for it. I have a parents that i need to make them proud of me. Thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate that. If you guys don't really like this ff, i will end this ff in-short i will not update the part 2. I'm really sorry for making this useless fanfiction. Thanks for the readers who read this ff 'The Deer Is Mine'. Maybe i will continue this ff after my exam, thus if there is 'someone' who want me to continue this fanfic. Thanks again. Lots of Loves!

With humility,

-Park Dobby-

(5월 17일 목요일)


End file.
